Las cartas de amor no necesariamente son lindas
by MusumeAnon
Summary: ¿Es extraño que Okita reciba cartas llena de piropos cutres? Sí, es extraño. [Oneshot]


Las cartas de amor no necesariamente son lindas.

Dos años habían pasado desde que Kagura conoció a Sougo, peculiarmente en aquel Hanami donde la Yorozuya compartió "alegremente" con el Shinsengumi.

¿Qué encuentro "agradable" habían tenido ellos dos? Nunca intercambiaron palabras. Extrañamente sus miradas se decían cosas que simplemente las palabras no podían demostrar.

"¿Quieres competir, cara de mierda?" Quizás era lo que pensaban ellos al verse la primera vez y las demás veces hasta el día de hoy, pero algo cambió. Algo dentro de Kagura había cambiado.

¿Qué era lo que sentía cada vez que lo veía? Aparte de unas inmensas ansias de golpearlo y partirle la madre, la chica de cabellos bermellón empezó a percibir cosas que antes no tenía ni la menor idea de que existían. ¿Qué era?

Sus miradas, intensas miradas que se dedicaban. Desde esa vez en que el Shinsengumi se disolvió por primera vez y habían tenido su "conmovedora despedida", ellos dos ya no se miraban de la misma forma con la que se miraban desde que se conocieron. En ese entonces Kagura tenía 14, sin embargo, ahora que tenía 16 podía darse cuenta que significaban todas esas conexiones que tenía con él.

Sí, se dio cuenta de que cada vez que lo veía, unas ganas de vomitar la invadían y sentía como las cucarachas volaban y revoloteaban en su estómago. No, no eran mariposas. Las chicas como Kagura no eran tan refinadas como para sentir algo tan cursi como las mariposas. Quería golpearlo por hacerla sentir cosas así.

No dormía por las noches por estar ansiosa pensando: "¿Cómo podría molestar mañana al bastardo?"

Y fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea para profesar eso a lo que llaman "amor" y que sentía por el mal nacido de Sougo.

Cartas, pequeñas cartas de pocas palabras con piropos que ella, segurísima, creía que harían caer a sus pies al castaño.

Casi todos los días al cuartel del Shinsengumi llegaba una pequeña carta hecha con papel blanco y de procedencia desconocida: "Para Okita Sougo" era lo único que decía el sobre.

Obviamente, nadie abrió aquella carta dedicada al policía sádico del Shinsengumi. No querían tener que presenciar un mar de sangre en aquel cuartel. La carta llegó directamente a sus manos y fue Yamazaki quien la entrego.

Okita la abrió con monótona expresión cuando ya se encontraba solo en la habitación y leyó el primer y único párrafo escrito en esa carta.

 _"Estás más bueno que el Anpan"_

Desconcertado, arrugó la carta con total furia y con un aura roja rodeándolo, salió de su habitación con su preciada katana.

Lo primero que hizo fue cortar la rejilla de la querida raqueta de Yamazaki.

Lo segundo fue ver como el espía pelinegro lloraba al ver su amado instrumento roto y rasgado. Sougo tenía una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Se acercó a él y le lanzó la carta arrugada.

— Al próximo a quien cortaré con mi katana es a ti, Yamazaki – lo miraba con altanería y le escupió en la cara. No podría explicarse el rostro de asustado y dudoso que tenía el fanático del Anpan. Fue entonces que, cuando Sougo se retiró, el pelinegro desarrugo el papel y lo leyó.

— Yo no escribí esto… – se dijo para sí mismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

Dos días pasaron y llegó una nueva carta al cuartel del Shinsengumi.

Desconocida procedencia y dedicada a Okita Sougo.

 _"Si yo fuera Toshi, tú serías mi mayonesa"_

Hijikata se encontraba en su oficina haciendo unos papeleos, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por una explosión proveniente de una bazuca, destruyendo toda la habitación y de paso, casi matando al pobre hombre con flequillo en "V".

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Sougo?! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme, mal nacido?! – gritaba Toshirou levantándose de los escombros.

— Tsk… fallé.

— ¡¿Aaah?!

— No me vuelvas a mandar estas mierdas, nunca pensé que serías un marrano asqueroso. Al parecer te gusta que te llenen el culo de mayonesa, Hijikata bastardo. – Sougo le lanzó una bolita de papel cayendo en la cara de Toshirou y se retiró del lugar.

Hijikata abrió aquel arrugado papelito y lo leyó.

— ¿Quién escribió esto? – se dijo para sí mismo mientras botaba el papel en un basurero.

Otros dos días más pasaron y volvió a llegar una nueva carta al cuartel, como siempre, dirigida a Okita Sougo. Todo le parecía bastante extraño, pero aun así abrió la nueva carta que le llegó.

 _"¿Acaso eres salsa tabasco? Porque estás que ardes"_

La cara de Sougo era tal que cualquiera que lo viera no lo reconocería por lo impresionado que estaba.

— ¿Cuándo me envié esto? – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. De verdad Okita Sougo era un idiota.

La cuarta carta llegó. El castaño ya se había acostumbrado a todas esas cartas y frases que llegaban. Hasta ya le parecían curiosas y algunas chistosas.

La abrió expectante. Quería saber qué clase de piropo le tocaría recibir hoy.

 _"Desearía que fueras pachinko, para jugar contigo todo el día."_

Simplemente rio, de seguro el Danna le estaba jugando una mala broma.

Salió del cuartel y se dirigió al pachinko, donde seguramente encontraría a Gintoki, quien de hecho, si estaba jugando. La carta había dado en el clavo.

— Oye, Danna. – Sougo se acercó al peliplateado con su típico rostro monótono.

— ¿Qué tal, Souichiro-kun? – Gintoki no despegaba su mirada del juego.

— Es Sougo, Danna.

— ¿Necesitas algo? Kagura y Shinpachi están en la Yorozuya, ellos pueden atenderte.

— No es eso. – Sougo sacó el papel que contenía la nueva frase y se lo extendió al de ojos de pescado – Estuvo muy divertido, pero no sigas haciendo estas bromas. Pareciera que bateas hacia el otro lado.

Gintoki dejó de mirar su juego y tomó el papel que le extendió el castaño. Lo leyó con detenimiento y se echó a reír.

— Yo no escribí esto, Unko-kun – dijo mientras reía.

— Es Sougo, Danna. ¿Y cómo es eso de que no lo escribiste? – lo miraba dudoso.

— Nunca te escribiría algo así, mucho menos un piropo. ¿De verdad crees que bateo para el otro lado? Sabes que amo los senos grandes de las mujeres, Sofa-kun.

— Es Sougo, Danna… Ya no importa. Sigue con tu juego. – Okita se despidió como si nada y siguió su camino.

Cuando Gintoki estaba solo, se guardó aquel papel en el bolsillo. Ese piropo rancio le serviría algún día.

Llegó la quinta carta al cuartel del Shinsengumi.

Sougo no sabía de dónde venían las cartas, pero aquello que comenzó como un juego ya le había empezado a incomodar más que la primera vez.

Abrió la carta furioso y se encontró con lo siguiente:

 _"¿Quieres ser el huevo de mi arroz y mi Sukonbu de todos los días-aru?"_

Se echó a reír. No podía creer lo que decía aquella carta. ¿Acaso era la China?, no, ella nunca escribiría eso. Por ese día la dejó pasar.

Al día siguiente, le llega una nueva carta. La abrió con monotonía.

 _"¿Te gustaría ser la sombrilla que me cubre de los rayos del sol?"_

Sougo pensó un poco. Aquella carta tenía mucha similitud con la anterior. ¿De verdad la que mandaba esos piropos tan cutres era la China? ¿Esa niña de 16 que en sus 14 años no tenía ningún atractivo sexual pero que ahora ya se podían notar más sus curvas?

De todos modos, se le hacía extraño que hace días no la veía ni peleaba con ella. Todo estaba muy tranquilo esa última semana.

La última carta había llegado.

 _"Sé que ya sabes quién soy, así que… ¿Te gustaría ser los adornos que sostienen mi cabello?"_

Definitivamente era ella.

Salió apresurado del Shinsengumi y corrió hasta la Yorozuya. Era ella, tenía que serlo. Él hace años que la empezó a ver con otros ojos pero Kagura nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, hasta hoy.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y entro a la casa, jadeando y respirando rápidamente de tanto correr.

Allí estaba ella, sentada en el sillón de la Yorozuya, con un traje que mostraba un poco de más. Sus piernas descubiertas por el vestido que traía puesto y sus senos se acentuaban por el top que llevaba hasta más arriba de la cintura.

Kagura lo vio entrar con brillo en los ojos y se levantó de aquel sillón donde estaba tan cómodamente sentada. Fue entonces que se acercó a él.

— Te demoraste, bastardo – lo miró con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro.

— La que se demoró fuiste tú, China – Okita sonrió mientras acercaba una de sus manos al rostro de la chica mientras la otra se posaba en su cintura.

Se miraron un segundo y se dieron un beso en el que se notaba la pasión acumulada por años de parte del castaño y la inexperiencia de parte de Kagura. Era el primer beso para ella, pero para él, Kagura era la última persona que besaría por el resto de su vida.

Ahora, más que nunca, sus miradas tenían un mayor entendimiento y significado.

Desde ahora en adelante, Okita Sougo y Kagura del clan Yato estaban en la misma sintonía.

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos!_**

 ** _Vine con este oneshot que salió de una conversación en el grupo "Retos vergas" (No se confundan con el nombre, el grupo es OkiKagu xD) en donde Kagura al enterarse de que está enamorada de Sougo, empieza a mandarle cartas bien cutres xD_**

 ** _Bueno, lo escribí mientras viajaba, y ahora que me conseguí internet lo subo xD_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Nos leemos!_**


End file.
